Roving Jade Heavens
The Roving Jade Heavens must be the name of the world that descendants of the Prime Clear lineage live in.” The dao arena of the founder of the Prime Clear lineage, the Lord of Numinous Treasure, had been located at Elegant Purple Cliff’s Roving Jade Palace. While there had always been some major contention on whether it had been located at Golden Turtle Island, Penglai Island or anywhere else, the ‘Roving Jade Heavens’ were clearly related to the Prime Clear lineage’s legacies. As for the name ‘Green Duckweed Mountain’, it must have been put in by descendants based off the Lord of Numinous Treasure’s past accompanying sword, the Green Duckweed Sword. ch 823 Governs Profound Sovereign Gao Qingxuan '- One of the Roving Jade Seven, seven pioneer of the Roving Jade Heaven beside the Old Grand Master. Personal disciple of the Old Grand Master and surpassed her master. She command the Roving Jade Heaven like how the Earth Sovereign command the World beyond World. Head of the moderate faction. '''Vine Sovereign, alias Old Grand Master '- Master of both the Profound Sovereign and the Sword Emperor. Head of the radical faction. [[Di Qinglian|'''Legendary Zizhi Emperor]]' "Sword Emperor" - Profound Sovereign's '''little apprentice-sister, our little apprentice-aunt. Zizhi Precipice’s Roving Jade Palace. “They already passed away more than two thousand years ago.” ch. 920 "'Dragon Spring Emperor" Long Xingquan''' - was similarly a bigwig in the dao of the sword, he was defeated beneath the Profound Emperor’s sword back then. That single loss extended to his entire lifetime.” ch 825 Scenery Peak where Flowing Heaven Horizon, the cave manor of Long Xueji’s father, the Dragon Spring Emperor, was located. In terms of bloodline, the Dragon Spring Emperor’s family could be called the most powerful family in all of Daoism at the present moment. ch 918 Gao Xuebo - This white-haired old man was actually Long Xueji’s eldest brother, the eldest son of the Roving Jade Heavens’ Profound Sovereign and the Dragon Spring Emperor. He was the Lord of Green Duckweed Mountain’s Minor White Peak, ' '''Like Long Xueji, Gao Xuebo was of the tenth level of the Martial Saint realm, the Human Exalt stage. GrandFather of '''Gao Qing.' Long Xueji''' "'''Little Sword God"'- Human Immortal of the tenth Level of Martial Saint Realm. After Long Xueji had achieved his fame, he had left Scenery Peak’s Flowing Heaven Horizon and opened a dao arena of his own at Green Duckweed Mountain, no longer staying with his parents. A Human Exalt of the most orthodox Immortal Ending Sword of the Prime Clear lineage’s Immortal Exterminating Four Swords ch 915 Two hundred years ago, there was a supremely talented youngster who rose to prominence in the World beyond Worlds, his origins a mystery. His sword shook the world.” “His name was Qian Xueji, and he travelled solitarily with his sword about the entire World beyond Worlds, being invincible amongst those of the same cultivation level. He was acclaimed as the ‘Little Sword God’. Some even nicknamed him ‘Three Swords Qian’ after how no martial practitioner at the same cultivation level as him could receive his three swords.” ch 917 Little Granduncle of Gao Qing. Become the Fifth Emperor of the Roving Jade Heavens. Cloud Conquest Emperor, alias Cloud Emperor '- One of the Roving Jade Seven, seven pioneer of the Roving Jade Heaven beside the Old Grand Master. Member of the radical faction. Master of the Ashen Spirit Valley. '''Liberal Emperor '- Master of the Subtle Offensive Peak’s Purple Light Cave. From the moderate faction. Friend with the Dragon Spring Emperor. 'Earthly Tranquility Emperor, alias Tranquility Emperor, Dragon Tiger Emperor '- One of the Roving Jade Heavens Four Emperor. Only Emperor to open the door to immortality without sword arts. Cultivate in the Open Sovereign Tribulation Scripture of the Prime Clear Ten Scripture and Dragon-Tiger Four-Image Scripture. From the radical faction. Became a descendant of the Golden Spirit Mother, fellow disciple of the Incongruence Divine Mother, after unearthing remain. Members '''Gao Qing - from Roving Jade Heaven’s Green Duckweed Mountain’s Minor White Peak’s Spirit Leaf Cave’s Great Grand Daughter of Profound Sovereign. Great Grand Daughter of Dragon Spring Emperor Lin Hanhua -Lin Hanhua was actually an alias just like Qian Xueji. The actual name of this sword cultivator of the Prime Clear direct lineage and former head disciple of the World beyond Worlds’ southeastern Yang Heaven Territory should actually be Long Hanhua. His father Long Xueji was a descendant of the Dragon Spring Emperor. Little Uncle of Gao Qing 'Sword Sweeping Northern Wind Wen Daihong '- Strongest disciple of the Liberal Emperor.Category:World Beyond Worlds